mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Hoola
(Timer is for App players, unknown expiration time for PC players) "Often mistaken for a Pompom who has expanded their traditional diet of exclusively red foods, the Hoola is actually a distinct creature. This doesn't stop them from getting along famously, and they share something of a sisterly bond. The Hoola is a born troublemaker, pulling pranks on other monsters and using its special hoop to get up to all kinds of mischief. Luckily, a Pompom is usually nearby to help set things right." Description The Hoola and the Pompom have similar shaped bodies and legs, with different colors. The Hoola has one slightly larger ponytail, compared to the two on the Pompom's head. The Hoola's primary adornment is their bright red hoop, which they rotate vigorously around their body, just like was done with the original Hula-Hoops in 1958! On Air Island, the Hoolas blow a two-hand kiss at the end of their song. On Earth Island, the Hoolas are even more energetic, including twirling their hoops up in the air, and a little jump and knee bend near the end of their song (but, sadly, no kiss). On Gold Island, the Hoolas end their song with a few twirls around the legs, finishing with a little kick to nudge the hoop up to its normal place around their waist. Song The Hoola's contribution to the song is very similar to the Pompom's, as she sings what the Pompom sings but with a higher pitch and a little twist that also adds to the melody. On the Air Island and Earth Island, the Hoola sings slightly after the Pompom to avoid conflict between the two voices and allow them to be easily distinguished. However, on the Gold Island, the Hoola sings along with the Pompom to create a pleasant harmony. Breeding The Hoola Monster can only be bred for a limited time during the Summer season. Possible combination(s): *Pango and Pompom In 2013, the breeding began on July 16 and ended on August 19. In 2014, the breeding began on July 9 and ends on August 13. For PC players (via Big Fish Games), breeding or purchase began on July 11, 2014, and ends whenever BBB and BFG decides. NOTE: can only be bred or purchased during the dates listed above. Any s on Air Island or Earth Island that are obtained during that time will stay unless they are sold. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level for Hoola is the same for all of the three element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Tweedle.png|Tweedle|link=Tweedle|linktext=Tweedle Tree Hut.png|Tree Hut|link=Tree Hut|linktext=Tree Hut Tree Forte Tower.png|Tree Forte Tower|link=Tree Forte Tower|linktext=Tree Forte Tower Castanevine.png|Castanevine|link=Castanevine|linktext=Castanevine Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). * Tweedle * Tree Hut * Tree Forte Tower * Castanevine See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name "'''Hoola" '''may come from the hoola hoop that the monster always carries. Notes *The Hoola monster is the fifth limited monster to be introduced to the game and appeared in the Market on July 16th, 2013 and stayed until August 19th, 2013. *The Hoola is like a less Mature version of the Pompom according to the description. *The breeding combo for the Air and Earth Islands are the same. *Although the Hoola may look very similar to the Pompom, they are actually distinct creatures, as the description says. *During the week of July 22nd to July 26th, 2013, a FaceBook contest was held which awarded random users a free Hoola. *The earning rate and max income numbers are the same as for the Congle. *The Hoola is the only seasonal monster that can be bred on two islands. *The cost of the Hoola was not increased different from other seasonal monsters in 2014. Category:Limited Time Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Special Occasions Category:Earth Category:Air